where are you going at nights Yuik?
by xxpatixx
Summary: Where is Yuki going at night? who are these girls she hanging out with? could they be her family? and who are the new studens and why do they seem to know more they they such? can Yuki and kaname get thoguht everything togeter or will they be sepred 4ever
1. Chapter 1

**i want to thank Refigerator-burn for being my new bater!! **

**i do not own vampier knights now am going to cry!!**--

* * *

It was a Saturday night around 8:00p.m. Everything was quiet at CrossAcademy. The sun was already down and everyone in Cross Academy hadgone home for the weekend accept for Yuuki, Zero and some other nightclass students. Yuuki was in her room reading a manga that Takuma lendher when suddenly out of no-where the phone rings causing Yuuki to jumpin surprise.

She got up from bed and pick the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yuuki! Can you get out of the house today?" Asked a girl on theother line.

"Oh, Kim I don't think so. Why?" Yuuki asked

"We're having a 'meeting' and you have to be there if you want to knowwho you really are and then we're going to the bar. You just have tocome, if not you going to have to wait for another month. I'm sure youcan sneak out. Your dad and One (she means Zero) won't even know that you're gone." she said.

"First of all his name is Zero not One and yeah. OK I'll try and go. Ireally want to remember..." She thought for a moment. " So are wemeeting at your place?" Yuuki asked as she closed her book.

"No, we are going to Ana's house. That's where we're going to give youyour memory back and then after that we're going to change to go tothe bar. Bring extra clothes too, and don't forget you fake ID. "

"OK. Oh, yeah are we still on for tomorrow? "

"Yeah, at my place. Did you tell your dad that you were going out'shopping' tomorrow?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah. I did, so don't worry about that. I'll be at Ana's house in about 20 max."

"Good see ya later." And with that Yuuki hand up. She picked up abackpack from the ground and took out some clothes. She thengot out some make-up she had and put it in her backpack along with herclothes. She looked out of her widower and saw that her 'father' theHeadmaster was leaving.

"OK, so dad is leaving somewhere. This is going to make it easier forme to leave." Yuuki said to herself as she watched him leave. Shewanted for him to be out of sight. She knew Zero would be taking hisevening nap right now. She took her backpack and when out to the hall. She headed to the living room and then out the door she went.

When Yuuki got outside she climed down to the other side of the gate and ran to Ana's house, not knowing that someone was watching her.

**i want to thank Refigerator-burn for being my new bater!! **

**i do not own vampier knights now am going to cry!!--**

* * *


	2. Ana's house

**am updaing all the chapter so i hope they are better**

**i do not own Vampire knight or twilight**

* * *

****

with Kaname

'Now where are you going Yuuki?' Kaname asked himself as he looked out of his window to see his 'dear girl' sneak out. He closes his curtains and left his room in hopes of catching up with her and see where she was going. But before he even get the changes to even close his door behind him someone call out to him.

"Kaname! Hey we're going out to this great 'cafe\bar' you want to come?" asked Ichijo with other behind him.

Kaname sighed and know he would not be able to follower Yuuki. With out them asking question on where he was going.

"Such why not" he said in a bitter voice

"If you want we can invite Yuuki." Aido said as he walks by kaname with Ichijo side.

Kaname gave him an evil glare at him, Aido what quit.

****

With Zero

Zero woke up from his evening nap about 5 minuets after Yuuki left 'I water if Yuuki is still up?'

Zero asked himself as he gets up and head to Yuuki's room which was right across from his. He stood in front of the door and knock for once in his life "Yuuki are you still up?" he asked

There was no answer so he nod again

"Yuuki are you asleep?" he asked** (A\n that's a stupid question)**

No answer again he sigh and want back to his room and get some more sleep. 'And she calls me lazy' he whispered to himself

****

With Yuuki

Yuuki got to Ana's house in 20 minuets like she said she would. She knocks on the door and a girl a little older then Yuuki opened the door "Yuuki you're finally here. Come on in." she said Yuuki enter the house the girl then said" Man Yuuki you should know by now you don't have to knock you can just come in. you are part of this family." **(A\N explain later on in the story)**

"Ya will am still not use to the idea of having sisters Ana."Yuuki said as she hugged Ana

Ana was 16 she had black hair with purple tips. She also had purple eyes. Her hair was the same length as Yuuki's hair and it was in the same style as Yuuki's hair** (A\N so just imagine Yuuki with purple eyes and black hair with purple tips).** Ana was also a few inches teller then Yuuki.

"What ever just remember that this is like your house too, so you can come and go as you places."

Ana told Yuuki with a smiled. Ana was the one that always had something to say good or bad. "Will come on everyone is upstate in my room." Ana said as she took Yuuki hand and lead her to her room. This wasn't Yuuki's first time coming to the house; she was there before so she knows were everything was. She love just loved it. It was just like the house that the Headmaster and she lived in, before they move to the Academy. They pass the living room to get to the stare. As the walk up the stares Ana was talking about how her day want "man I hate school it's no fun at all." she said as they reach the top. Yuuki could see there were some more pitchers of Ana and her sister on the wall. There were at lest 6 bed rooms in the house each one with its own bathroom.

Even thought there were only 2 people that live in the house and that was Ana and Brittany. Brittany was the one that own the house, her and Ana both had part time job which Yuuki thought was kind of silly because to her knowledge after their parents die all 4 girls inherited all of their money which was still coming so they were set for life. **(A\N yes they are rich)** As they entered Ana's room they saw that the other girls were all sitting on Ana's king size bad.

"Ya YUUKI!!" they all yelled as they all smoked. This don't surprise Yuuki one bit she know they all smoke, hell she did too when she was with them.

"Hi, guys so what up?"" Yuuki asked them as she walked over and sat on the bed and put her backpack on the ground. The girls with green hear greeted her with a hugged and kiss on her the cheek. (No she not gay just the way they greet each other) As another girl with black hair offered her a cigarette Yuuki took it. And lit it with her fighter (**was more like a little fire ball in her hand)**

"You're getting better at use to your powers Yuuki." said the girls that gave her the cigarette. She had black hair and black eyes that could send icy cold chill down your spin. Yuuki was use to it by now, so it doesn't affect her as much as it use to.

"ya will I practice when no one is around at school." Yuuki said as she stared to blow on the cigarette.

"ooh that great Yuuki. So did you bring some exalt close?" the girl with the green hair asked her as she get up from the bed.

"ya Brittany. Their in my backpack." Yuuki told as she picked up her backpack.

Brittany was around 20 so that made her the elders of the 5 girls .she had green hair and green eyes she was a loving sister and as the elders she want to make such they were all happy and that they were all safe. She let them do what ever they want as long as they don't go too far like getting to drink and sleeping with god knows who. (**you see later on about that too)**

"Yuuki you know that we are all sister and that you are the youngers out of all of us. You are here to find out what happen 10 year ago when you lost you memory and you also know that we witch\vampires. Will we get our full power in a full moon like today and this is when our powers is the strongest and we become vampire for the next 2 weeks. Now here's the dear we can make you remember everything of what happen before you lost you memory's, and as we promise we will tell you first hand so that when you remember it wont be so much of a shock to you." Yuuki nodded.

She was happy that she was final going to know who she was and what she was. She had been wanting for this for so long and knows she was getting her wish but would she like what she finds out? will she be able to life with it? Will it was better for her to find out now than never knowing


	3. Amanda

ok i updated this chapter as will so tell me what you think.

i do not own vampier knight

* * *

Brittany smiled at Yuuki and said "Ok then go change first and then we will tell you everything when you get back." Yuuki nod and put out her cigarette and want in the bathroom to change. Put on her a black mini skirt. The mini skirt that want above her knees. It sits on her low waist and flares a little at the bottom. Brittany had given it to her a week ago. Yuuki could tell that this skirt was top of the line.

There was a knock on the door. "yuk-yuk do you need help take off thought bandages?" said the girl with the black hair.

"ya come in Kim" Yuuki said as she took off her t-shirt as Kim come .Kim was the 2 oldest she was 18 and she was 3 inch talker then Yuuki, Yuuki and her looked a little more similar then the others the only think different was that Kim had black eyes and hair.

Kim was the punk rock girl in the family. Even thought she tried to act tough she always had a soft spot for her sister. And always tried to help them in any way she could. She would only show her gaily side to her sister just to make them smile. She was cold at times but she had to be. With all of the vampires and witch that would make fun of them for being half vampires and witch.

"Oh Yuuki why do you ware these bandages? (A\N **it thoughts long ones that you put around you hand I have no clue what they are called) **it makes you look flat something that your so not. I mean you have a kick ass body like all of us and you don't see us hiding it do you. I can just image how May guys would kill to go out with you." she said this was one of thought times that Kim felt like being like a gaily girl mostly to make Yuuki smile.

Yuuki giggled a little "will I don't want anyone else to see the scares that I have on my back. The only other person that knows about it is the Headmaster and 2nd of all I want a guy that will like me for me not my body." Yuuki said.

"ooh ya that make some secants and just you want we can introits you to some guy friends like this guy Jeff he is 17.his a purl blood Latino vampire they are the best because they don't burn as easily when they are out in the sun like the others do and he has the cutes abs. their to die for." Kim said Yuuki smiled "ya Yuuki tell me dose that Headmaster treats you right. He never hurt you or anything doses he?" Kim asked as she took of the bandages.

Yuuki shook her head no his been vary kind to me in these pass 10 years." Yuuki said as she put on a black puck- rock top on. The top was features an interesting on her neck and shoulder line just like a cute and unique buckle top. It had EVIL in the front in red letting and KITTY on the back. (**Sorry bad at details)**

'_Ya will he better treat you right or he will have to deal with us_.' Kim thought to herself as they come out of the bathroom and when back to the room.

"Come over here Yuuki I going to do your hair and make up. Whiter Brittany tells you everything that happens 10 years ago. And then she will bring your memory's back." said Alyssa. Alyssa was the 3rd older she was 17 she also had black hair with red tips and red eyes. She was usual the most crazy out of the 5. She always come up with the crazes idea and know how to get her sisters to go with her insane ideas. But when she was with other people she don't know or don't like she would act liked she hated everyone and everything. Yuuki walk over the bed and sat down next to her.

"Ok Yuuki are you such you want to know everything that happen. It meant be a little painful for you and maybe it's better for you not to remember." Brittany said as she stilled up from the bed,

Yuuki thought for a moment and nod "yes I do I want to know who I am and why I can use thoughts power and I want to know why I cant remember anything. I don't care if it's painful I want to remember!"

Brittany took a deep breach "Ok Yuuki it all stared with our parents. We all have the same mother she was a pule blood vampire and your father was a wizard..."

"What do you mean my father don't we all have the same dad?" Yuuki asked she was a little confuse

"No Yuuki you along with Amanda are the only daughters that our mother and her husband had together. Our mother was the next in thorn to be "queen" of the vampire and your father was the next in line to be crown king of the witch and wizard. Their parents want witch wizards and vampires to live in peace so they made them get marry. Even though they both hated each other. Our mother was a** slut**. She would go around sleeping with who she could find. All of us are half sisters but because our mother slept with only other wizard we also have power, you along with Amanda were the only two that was relay their daughters. Are you getting all this so far?" Yuuki nod and then asked

"Who is Amanda?" all the girls looked sad

"Amanda was our older sister she would have been 23 if she was still alive" said Kim her voice seem to crack a little

"Yes Will one night he was yelling at us saying that we were wordless and then you stood up for us. You were tired of him treating all of us like shit. You said that it wasn't true and that he was the wordless one not us." Brittany stopped for a moment and looked at Yuuki

"So I told him off? How old was I when I did that?" Yuuki asked as Alyssa put some lipstick on her.

"You were 4 at that time and when our "loving father" was about to hit us with a wipe. You use yourself as a shed and he hit you with it. He never means to hurt you. He loved you and Amanda more than anything than anything in the word. Even thought he doesn't show it much. You know that scar you have on your back? Will that why you have it was from the wipe. Our mother tired to healed you wound but it left that big scared. Then about 5 week later it was you 5th birthday..." Brittany stop want quit for a moment

"Such I tell her the rest?" Kim asked Brittany she nod and sat down

"On your 5th birthday Kaname kuran, Toga yagari and the Headmaster cross come into our home and killed our mother and father. You were the first to see them. You come want looking for us and tell us what had happen. That when they found all of us we had to run as fast as we could. So that they wouldn't get us. We all had to speared up and then meet up somewhere. The only ones that die that night were our parents and our elder's sister Amanda. She was 13 at the time. The Kaname was the one that was after both of you. When she saw that Kaname was right behind she know that she couldn't keep up running as she cared you so when she was far away she eras your memory and put a spill on you to take you some were far away from there. Not long after that Kaname killed her. We found her body hours after that. She was barely alive. She told us what she had to erase your memory and that you were safe or at less she hope you were. In her last moment she cast a spill that made her powers go to you were ever you were..." Kim finished there were tears in every one's eyes. It hurt to remember what happen and each and every one of them want to forget what happen.

Yuuki couldn't believe it. "No that can't be Kaname wouldn't. He couldn't." Yuuki said. She could not believe that Kaname. Her Kaname the one that save her from the lever E vampire would do something so cold something so heartless.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok am updaing so i hope it better**

**i do not own vampier knight **

**

* * *

**

Yuuki we know this most be hard for you but it true. We would never lie to you. "Ana told her as she played with Yuuki's hair.

"Yuuki I'll be right back ok. I just have to get something i think would look great on you. "Alyssa said as she left the room

"Ok Yuki now I will have you your memory back. This may hurt but it is necessary. Ok." Yuuki nod Brittany think put a hand on her head and the other on her own

"Water wind fire and earth come to my aid as always to help me gave our princesses her memories back from her pass and from that awful day. come for and help me." all of a suddenly the window open and wind water and some leaves, tweaks and dirt come in some of that Candis in Ana's room come on and the light want off. Yuuki was remembering everything of her pass and the last think she know was that she was lying on the bed tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't just them" she said slowly. "zero was there too." all of Yuuki sister looked at her they know this was hurting her and did everything in their power to hepl

"Yuk-yuk am sorry but you have to know." Yuuki stood up. As Alyssa came back in she saw Yuuki crying and went to her and gave her a hug.

"there there everything going to be find we will get back at them for everything they have done to us " she said as she whipped Yuuki tears always. Cafe not to mess up her make up.

"thank you all of you" Yuuki said as she smiled she know she don't have to be alone as long as her sister were there she would never be alone,

"Ok now here put this on we don't want anyone to know who you really are" Alyssa said as she put a red wig on Yuuki witch looked like it could be her really hair.

"You look great now let us get really to go and we be off." Yuuki nodded and wait for her sisters.

-15 min later-

15 minutes later they were all off Yuki was in the back of the jeep with Ana and Kim

"When we get there we are so going to play our little game." Kim said

"What game?" Yuuki asked her

"Oh you see we can't run the surprise" Alyssa said with an evil smile on that Yuuki don't like

Once there they all sat down they got the best table in the whole bar\café. Yuki looked around ad then saw Ichijo and Adio. ...


	5. get a life

**am updaing all the chapter so i hope they are better**

**i do not own Vampire knight or twilight**

* * *

"Yuuki what what's up with you?" Kim asked her as she saw her go plaer.

"these guys that just came in are from the night class/' she wisped as the night class walked over to them.

"Hey we want this table." Aido said as he put his hand on the table. All of them looked at them

"No" said Kim

"Don't be stupid half breed. Do as we say. "Ruka said yuki got mad and looked at her

"Get lost, and get a life." she said Ruka wasn't happy she looked at Yuki and lifted her hand but yuki something took Yuki over and took out the rose gun that zero gave her and pointed at her at that very moment she change her eyes change read and her grow small fangs…

"Lets go Ruka:" Ichijo said as he took her arm "I see a table over there come on." they left and Yuki put the gun down back on her bag.

"Where did you get that?" Ana asked

"Got it from zero "

"Yuuki you in your first step in being a vampire. Don't worry the 2nd stage is going to be painful but we will be there." Kim said

"I think we should think of a new name for me just in cased." yuki said

"That a good idea what about….Hikari? That is your really name and it would be so much easier to remember." Ana asked

"I like it "

"The now that ok is going to the bathroom I'll be back" Yuki said as she stood up. Alyssa told her where the bathroom was and she left. As she walked to the bathroom she bummed into someone she looked up to see kaname!!

"Oh am sorry I should have been looked where I was going. Miss. "he said a Yuki looked at him

"The name is Hikari "Yuki said looking at the muter of her Father Mother and older sister.

"My I ask why you look like you hate me?" he asked her

"I hate vampires." Yuki said

'Oh but how can that e if you are one? "He asked

"Am not all vampire am half witch now if you excuse me." Yuki walked passed him

"Wait Hikari am Kana-mae" he said after Yuki was gone. So he walked of to his friends…

**__**

With Yuki

Yuki looked at the mirror and saw that she looked different her face as a little longer and beautiful her eyes where now much more red then they use to and she could see a pair a fangs in her mouth… she took a deep berthed 'why did you do it kaname' she asked herself..


	6. hikari

updated this chapter as will so pleas review 

i do not own vampire knights

* * *

Yuuki walk back to here sister.

"hey sis here's your drink." said Kim as she handed Yuuki some beer.

"thanks so how do you play that game you were talking me about?" she asked as she sat down and took the cup from Kim's hand

"ok that will we first look to see who is the cutes guy here and then we have to try and make them in doing what ever we want. like dancing, buying us drinks and other things." Ana said

"oh ok but I have to tell you guys something on. my way to the bathroom I saw Kaname thank God he don't recognize me. You know how die I would be if he found out that it was me?" she said as she look around for a cute guy

"What are 5 fine girls doing here all alone?" someone asked the 5 girls turn to see a will built Latino boy around 17 behind them

"Hey there Jeff come sit with us." said Kim Jeff did so and sat down next to Yuuki.

"Now who is this guapa muchacha? Jeff asked as she turn to face Yuuki

"Am Hikari." Yuuki said as she drank her beer.

"It my pleasure Hikari" he said as he kiss Yuuki's hand

"Jeff why don't you go get us some more beer?" Brittany asked as she get a great idea. 

"Suck be back in a minuet" he stood up and left

"Why don't we play a different game and see who gets Jeff would dace\kiss first." said Ana

"Ok that sound fun." said Kim

"Ya."

"Count me out his too young for me." Brittany said

"Will am in" said Yuuki. Yuuki was relay getting in to this whole having older sister that let her do what ever she want to do. She thought back to when she was younger and realize that she never had that many friend exact for Yori and Zero she don't have other friends. she was happy that now she had 4 great friends that were also her sisters.

"Here you go Hikari." said Jeff as he come back

"Thanks" Yuuki said she took the beer from him. He sat sown next to her. As he handed the others their beer

"So Hikari were did you meet Brittany and her sister?" he asked

"Oh we meet at the mall once and we bum into each other. An d we stared to talk and we become friends at the spot." Yuuki said  
"Oh that sound like fun." Jeff said

with Kaname

Kaname looked over to were Yuuki or as he know her Hikari was sitting with her friends they were all lighting.

"What are you look at Kaname?" asked Ichijo as he gave Kaname a cup of blood

"Nothing." he said as he took it.

"Ok so how do you guys like this place?" he asked as he look at everyone

"It's ok but I don't like thoughts witch trials us what do they think they are?" Ruka said as she drank her drink

"Oh them 4 of them at celmawirk. I don't know that red headed girl but she seems powerful so better not get her mad at us," he said

"Yes I agreed she dose seem powerful I think her name is Hikari." Kaname said "but she reminds me of Yuuki for some reason..." all of the vampire at the table looked at Kaname.


	7. dance?

ok here a update hope the spilling is better tell me what you think. 

* * *

Ruka laugh "theses no way that girl could be like Yuuki. That girl is to too what the word am looking for uh she has spank unlike like that stupid little girl brat."

Kaname gave her a look that could kill. "Don't you deal say that again. If you Don't want to get hurt that is." everyone want quit

"y...yes sorry Kaname-sama." she said in a low voice.

with Yuuki and sister.

"so Hikari you want to dance?" Jeff asked as he handed Yuuki his hand you Yuuki. Yuuki's sister looked at her

"um such why now." she said as she took his hand. He pulled her up and took her to the dance flood.

"I gusset Yuuki bet us this time." said Kim

"Ya you know what? I think Jeff may just like Yuuki." Ana said as she looked at them.

"ya I think your right." Brittany said 

"man she lucky Jeff is a good guy and am such if she get to know him more they can fell in love." Alyssa said as she stood up to order more beer.

"we should stop drinking remember we have to gave Yuuki a ride home and we Don't want her to get hammered " Brittany said as she drink the last of her drink.

'right ok them am going to just get something to eat" Alyssa walk always

with Yuuki and Jeff  
"um Jeff am not that good of a dancer..." she said as Jeff put his arm around her waist.

"that ok I teacher you ok." he whisper in her ear. Yuuki blushes

"so tell me who are you relay?" he asked this shook Yuuki she smiled "yes I know that Hikari is not your name"

"how do you know that?" she asked looking away from him

"am able to know when someone is lying to me or is hiding something." he said as if it was nothing "so tell me what is you relay name the one that everyone knows you as."

"Yuuki cross." she said

"that a vary pretty name so why Don't you want any one to know your relay name here." he asked "dose it I have to do with the celmawirk sister?" he add

Yuuki nod and then said "yes but I Don't want to talk about it here." she said in a whisper.

"ok then lets go out side to get some flash air." he said as they stop decreeing and they both walk out.

with Kaname and others

"look at that that girl seems to have a boyfriend." Aido said as he watch Yuuki and Jeff decreeing.

Kaname turn to see them leaving the place. for some reason he felt jealousy.


	8. cazy night

_**ok here is the chapter i hope you like it!! plaese review!! **_

_**i do not own vampire knight**_

"are we almost there?" Kim asked

"5 more minter not show Yuki how to hid herself so they think that she still a normal human" Brittany yelled at Kim

"find just hurry we have to get back before her "father" gets home" Ana said as she and Kim talker Yuki how to change to human..

"say just think of how you look when your human and say "tranformsashen " Kim said Yuki did as she was told and she was change back no more red eyes no more fangs..

"thank you Yuki said as Brittany stopped at the gate.

"thank you I'll see you guys tomorrow Yuki said as she go out and clamed over the gate and ran off her sisters dove off after they waved.

Yuki ran her room making such not waking Zero up. She close her door and haed a car come in

"shit his back" Yuki thought as she went to the bathroom and took off all the make up as she did so she could hear the headmaster come in she dried her face and already she could hear his foots steps in the call she then just put on a long night shirt on and went under the over at the same time as her father open the door.

"Yuki are you asleep?" he asked Yuki open her eyes

"um headmaster?" he asked as she tried and look tired.

"Yuki just want to make such you where sleeping."

"Ya I was did you just get back?" Yuki asked him

"Yes but go back to sleep. Ok we're talk tomorrow. You are still going to go shopping with you friends?' he asked

"Ya dad" she said

"Ok good night" the headmaster said as he shut the door to her room. Yuki stood up and change to her PJ pants which where on the flood next to her bed.

"She then fell asleep.

next morning

Yuki work up and change her clothiers as did she could hear zero knocking on her door.

"you up yuki?" he asked

"Ya be right out." she called back as she put on her shoes . She then took her bag and left for the kitchen where the headmaster and Zero where cooking.

"Morning" she said as she walked in.

"Morning Yuki I wanted to tell you that me and Zero are going ot be out so when you come back you can go to the moon dorm and tell kaname to come over to keep you company so your not alone. " the headmaster told her

"um headmaster I don't need a baby sitter if you haven't nose am old enough to take care of myself." she said as she drank juice.

"Yuki its better if someone is here I mean what if something happen to you. You know I don't like that fact that you have friends out side of school you don't know if they are the type of friends you should have and what if they smoke? Or drink and they get you into it? " he said

"so what your saying is you don't truth me? Will I cant believe you headmaster!! There are kids in this school that take drugs everyday after and you worry about my friend trying to get me to do that!?" Yuki was mad she hated it when the headmaster want to take church of her life.

"Yuki am doing it for your own good now sit down and eat." he said

"No am going ot eat at my friend house."

"Yuki don't trust them so much they might take avenge of you! What if they are vampire? And you don't know it?" he asked

"Oh right headmaster like am that stupid to not see the deferens's between human and vampire why don't you just leave me alone!" and with that yuki left . She got out of the gates and stared at a run to her sisters house. She thought back at what had happen the night before..

Flashback

Yuki and Jeff where out side and he looked at her…

"So who are you?' he asked

"My name is Yuki cross will that what the people that found me named me. But my real name is Hikari celmawirk" yuki told him Jeff looked surprise he had hard of the youngest sister but thought she was died but right now he was looking at her this girl that looked so pure and so calming was her!!

"This is great that mean we have a change to get back the role family!!" he said he was happy

"What do you mean?" yuki asked him Jeff went on his knee and bowed to Yuki

"My princess let me be by your side as you proctor. I would like to help you get the power of both worlds bowed which and vampires world. So we all may live in peace." he said

"Jeff don't bow to me am not spice am just me."

"No your not you are vary spiced and that's that. Please left help you take back you rightful place and queen of both vampire and which's…"

"Look I don't even know if I want to be Queen ok I just don't know yet. I know who killed my parents now and I want raven but I don't know if I could take the thrown."

"What you have to please do it for everyone who is getting killed… Do it the government they have is unfair! And it's only getting worse please we would do anything if you could just do this." Jeff said as he looked at Yuki

"ok I'll think about it but am not making any promise I cant do that to you ok…meet me tomorrow am going to go see Kim and the others ok. I'll be there around 6:30 am just wait for me at the café 2 blokes always so then we can talk" yuki said Jeff nodded but couldn't say anything at that moment Yuki's sister come running

"Come on lets go." they said as they took her arm

"we have to go now see you later Jeff" they called as they ran." yuki looked back at Jeff who just smiled

End of flashback

As she got to the café she saw a guy come walking it was Jeff… He wears black sunglass and a red t-shirt and blue jeans. They greed each other and walked to Kim house together Yuki could help but like jeff but she still like Kaname better even thought he did kill her family

* * *


	9. the question

ok here the next chapter sorry but not much happen in this chapter but read and reveiew

* * *

They arrive at Alyssa house 10 min later. Yuuki open the door and tolled Jeff to Come in. he did and the herd to the kitchen 

"Jeff what are you doing here?" Kim asked as she set the table

"sorry sis i forget to tell you that i tolled Jeff everything last night sorry about that." Yuuki said as she want over to Ana and help her make eggs

"oh so you know know who we really are hhuh Jeff?" Brittany asked Jeff nod

"but i want to help in anyway i can ."he had as he walk over to them "if Yuuki ready is the princess then i will do what ever it takes to put her back on the thorn i know others hat think the same way."

Yuuki and her sister smiled "you know what it a good think that we truth you because if we don't you were be our lunch " Alyssa said playfully everyone laugh at this

"come on and joy us we then can talk about hoe we can take revenge on the Kaname and the others and how we can over thought the "government" of vampire and witch" all of them sat down

"un hey guys i know we have to take revenge on them but if you don't mine i want to see what they tell me about it. Don't worry i wont tell them that am the princess but i will see if i can get something out of them or at less Kaname and today his come over and sating there to keep an "eye on me" so i might as will try and get imfo out of him" Yuuki's sister nod

"find but then you have to tell us what he saids and what you talk about," said Ana Yuuki nod

they finish eating and what to one of the rooms. "so what are you girls going to do to day" Jeff asked "will Jeff we never tolled you this but we have a band it me Alyssa and Yuuki"Kim said they enter one of the rooms to find there were interme

"Ok i want to listen to you song"Jeff said

"ok just let us get ready" Ana said the other nod and they stained playing

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_ _I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_ _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_ _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_ _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_ _You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_ _The worst is over now and we can breathe again_ _I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_ _There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_ _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_ _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open __And I don't feel like I am strong enough_ _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_ _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_ _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_ _And I don't feel like I am strong enough_ _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_ _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_ _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_ _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_ _You've gone away_ _You don't feel me here anymore_

after the first song Jeff claps "that was great guys you have a great voice Yuuki."

"thank but we'll not done yet we have 4 more to go." Yuuki said

_You will never be strong enough_ _You will never be good enough_ _You were never conceived in love_ _You will not rise above_ _[CHORUS:_ _They'll never see __I'll never be_ _I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_ _Burning deep inside of me_ _But through my tears breaks a blinding light_ _Birthing a dawn to this endless night_ _Arms outstretched, awaiting me_ _An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_ _Rest in me and I'll comfort you_ _I have lived and I died for you_ _Abide in me and I vow to you_ _I will never forsake you_ Jeff stied Yuuki's face and nose that she looked sad as she song. _The next song almost hart braking_ _I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_ _I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_ _But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to_ _Lost all faith in the things I have achieved_ _And I_ _[CHORUS:_ _I've woken now to find myself_ _In the shadows of all I have created_ _I'm longing to be lost in you_ _(away from this place I have made)_ _Won't you take me away from me_ _Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_ _I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_ _I can't go on like this_ _I loathe all I've become_ _[Chorus_ _Lost in a dying world I reach for something more_ _I have grown so weary of this lie I live_ Yuuki's sing ready did get to him. To him Yuuki was like an angel that had lost her way. The next song Yuuki wrote when she found out about zero. _You're too important for anyone_ _There's something wrong with everything you see_ _But I, I know who you really are_ _You're the one who cries when you're alone __Where will you go_ _With no one left to save you from yourself_ _You can't escape_ _you don't want to escape_ _However did you manage to push away_ _from every living thing you've come across_ _so afraid that anyone will hate you_ _you pretend you hate them first_ _Where will you go_ _With no one left to save you from yourself_ _You can't escape the truth_ _I realize you're afraid_ _But you can't refrain from everything_ _You cant' escape_ _You can't escape_ _I'm so sick of speaking words __that no one understands_ _is it clear enough __that you can't live your whole life all alone_ _I can hear you when you whisper_ _but you can't even hear me screaming_ _And where will you go_ _With no one left to save you from yourself_ _You can't escape the truth_ _I realize your're afraid_ _But you can't reject the whole world_ _You can't escape_ _You won't escape_ _You can't escape_ _You don't want to escape_

"wow Yuuki Ana that was great!" Jeff said as they finish the song "thanks Jeff glad you like it. Now just one more and we can head to the mall" Ana said they began to play

_we wash it all away, __we wish it all away, __we hope it all away, __can't cry it all away. __The pain that grips you_ _The fear that binds you_ _Releases life in me_ _In our mutual shame we hide our eyes_ _To blind them from the truth __that finds a way to who we are_ _Please don't be afraid_ _When the darkness fades away_ _The dawn will break the silence __screaming at our hearts_ _My love for you still grows_ _This I do for you_ _Before I try to fight __the truth my final time_ _We're supposed to try to be real. __We feel alone when we're not together, __and that is real. __Can't wash it all away_ _Can't wish it all away_ _Can't cry it all away_ _Can't scratch it all away_ _Lying beside you_ _Listening to you breathe_ _The light that flows inside of you __burns inside of me_ _Hold and speak to me_ _Of love without a sound_ _Tell me you will live through this __and I will die for you_ _Cast me not away_ _Say you'll be with me_ _For I know I cannot bear it all alone_ _You're not alone, honey, Never. Never. __Can't fight it all away_ _Can't hope it all away_ _Can't scream it all away_ _It just won't fade away_ _Can't wash it all away_ _Can't wish it all away_ _Can't throw it all away_ _Can't scratch it all away_ _Can't fight it all away_ _Can't hope it all away_ _Can't scream it all away_ _? it all away_ _? it all away_ _"But the imprint is always there, __"Because I'm dying too"_ _"Because I'm dying too"_ _"Because I'm dying too"_ _"Because I'm dying too"_ _"Because I'm dying too" _

as Yuuki was sing she thought of everything that happen so far and realis that her life will never be the same. She let one tear escape her. Because she was dying inside.

they finish "that was great! Yuuki your a great you guys too! " he said as they walk back

"thank"they said

"ok now lets go head to the mall!" Brittany said

"ya that sounds great"Yuuki said as she wipe her teas she walk over to Jeff they all left to the mall

**(am just skipping that park and going star in when she comes back home)**

"see ya Yuuki hope you have a good night Yuuki."Jeff said as she get out of the car with 2 shopping bags "

"see ya" they said Yuuki wave good bye to everyone and then walk to her room. She put her bags on her bed and then she want to the headmaster office to grape the list of students. She has to make such everyone was back so she had to walk all over the school check off names.

When she did fished it was about 8:31 pm. (**she get back around 6:00 pm)**

she walk once more to her room **(not the dorm room but the other room she has with the headmaster)**

when she entered the living room she was face to face with Kaname

"Yuuki i saw that you come back from my room and thought it was weird that you don't go and get me to keep you company.

"oh sorry Kaname-sama." she said as she walk in 'ya will i don't need a baby-sitter' she thought as she put the list down.

"that Ok come on i made all of your favorites food." he said as he took Yuuki's hand and took her to the kitchen were they both eat. Yuuki played wit her food a little. she was trying to find a way to get imfo out of Kaname but she couldn't think of anything.

"Yuuki is there something wrong?" he asked

"un no i was just wanting why were you out in the mounter the day you found me?" she said with out ready thinking...


	10. find out

hi there! thank you for all of you that took your time and reviewing. am sorry for the wait but i had a writer block and i just thought of this so enjoy

i do not own vampire knights,

* * *

Kaname was taking a back with Yuuki's question "i was looking for a leaver E vampire and when i found him i found you. My dare girl."he said as he eat. 

"oh Kaname my father tolled me that you zero and toga for a long time is that true?" she said as she also stared to eat

"yes that right Yuuki. You see the headmaster and toga know my mother and father and later i toga and zero on a hunt i think it was that same day that i found you." he sad

"oh so Kaname i dont want to be nosy but i hear some of the other vampire something about a king of the vampires, and if there is a king then why is there a government that rule and not him?" she asked she know that Kaname would never get mad at her if she asked some question about his world. She remembered that when she was little she would asked him all the time.

"will.. ya you see Yuuki about time years ago someone killed the king his wife and he only daughter. And after that there was no one that could take the thorn so they had to make the government."

"what he only had one daughter but i thought kind would have more then that" Yuuki said she tried her best to sound inset,

"will his wife had other kids but they could not take the thorn" he said

"oh what happen to them?" Yuuki asked

"no one nos nor cares. I hear that they inherited there mothers money and move far away." he said he finish his food and walk to Yuuki side "why did you want to know all this for Yuuki my dear?" he asked

"um i was just wanting Kaname don't be mad at me places i don't like it when you mad." Yuuki said in a sad voice Kaname could sat mad at Yuuki

" no am not mad Yuuki. Finish eating and then go change and then come back." he said. Yuuki nod and eat,

Yuuki room

'that Lier how could he lie to me like that.' Yuuki thought as she change to her P.j's

'will he don't want to tell me the turn i have to see if the headmaster or zero will and if they till me the same lies then i will get revenge on what they did yo my family. Yuuki said as she went to of the door.

She want back downstairs. She found that Kaname was siting in the sofa. She want over and sat next to him. She put his arm around Yuuki like when she was little.

"the headmaster tell me that you get in a fight with him this morning about me coming here is there something. Wrong Yuuki?" Yuuki shook her head

"no i just hate it when he tries me like a little girl." she said a part of her dont want to be with him but the other want to stay there forever. She close her eyes and slept

as she slept Kaname pick her up and took her to her room as he close the door he saw that there was something wrong with Yuuki it seem like Yuuki as having a night maser he know there was something wrong with her. but he was going to find out what was wrong with her.

will what did you think? i hope you like it.. now review!!


	11. who are you?

hi there everyone i hope you liked the last chapter. sorry for talking so lone it just that i had writer block but am over that. remember to reviwer. i get this realy mena review last time about my spilling and grammerr and she\he told me to do myself a favor and take down the story and come back in 15 years. will the resone why my spilling and grammar are so bad is beacuse english is my 2nd language and spanish is my first. so i still have trobelr with it.

will any ways enjoy the story.

i do not own vampire knights, now i most go cry:(

enjoy

* * *

Yuuki work up the next morning to find herself in her bed. She then looked at her clock and saw that she was about 2 hour early. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so she stood up and change in some run clothes and want out side. She could see that it was just another fall morning the air was cold there was fog every were. She stared at a run to the woods in the schools grounds. She loved being here. She would always come here when she need to clear her head. She thought about what happen the night before and remember that Kaname hugged her and only told her lies . She could still smell Kaname 's sent on her, She ran to a lack . When she get there she looked out at the lake and remembered that she would come here with the headmaster and Kaname every summer before zero come to live with them. She remembered that Kaname would teach her to swim. She wish she could be a child again. She wish she could go back to that time when her, Kaname and the headmaster were happy, but she couldn't and she had to now go to the headmaster and zero and asked them about it. After a while she want in so that Kaname sent would go away. the water what a litter warmer then she thought it would be. She loved being in the water it was like it was like her worry were flowing away, But after a while her thoughts want back to Kaname lieing to her. She though that at less he would tell her the true but no he lied to her and she could forgave him as much as she wish she could. She couldn't. She sated in the water for about 30 mins before heading back. When she did her father and zero were still asleep. So she want to her room and took a shower, she change to her school uniform, she blush her hair and teeth. Before she head out she took an apple to eat on her way to class. 'Man my teacher will be surprise to see me there early for once." she thought as she eat her apple 'Maybe I should change a little. Maybe i should show my teachers what am relay able to do and not fall asleep in class that would gave them all hart attacks. ' Yuuki laugh at the though of her teachers having hart as she entered the school. She want to her class room to find that there was some one was already there. "uh Hi" said Yuuki when she entered "oh Hi there, who are you?" asked the girl when she saw Yuuki "I was about to ask you the same think am Yuuki Cross. Are you new here? I never seen you before" Yuuki as as she get to her sit "ya am Amanda Wast" the girl said, Yuuki could see that Amanda was the same height as her her hair was black and her eyes were light brown. She don't have the same aura as the other student at Cross Academy. She seem to be more like her and her sister. She could secants it. She was a witch and Yuuki could also sentient that she could tush her by the way her aura was. 

"Your a witch right?" Yuuki asked, Amanda looked at Yuuki and nod

"Ya, How do you know." Amanda asked, wide eyed

" Am half" Yuuki simply said

"Cool, so you want to be friends?" Amanda asked, Yuuki nod

"Ya such I need more friend that come to this school or at less that what my so called dad saids" she answered as she walked to Amanda

"Asome, So who is you father?" Amanda asked as she shook Yuuki hand

"His the headmaster, but his not my real father and if you places don't tell him that am a witch it would freak him out." Yuuki said

"No prove I don't tell him i was one myself." Amanda like Yuuki there was something about her that she like.

"So if you want I can show you around later after class" Yuuki said as she smiled at her

"That would be great, but do you think you can show me around too princesses?" come a voice out of no were both Yuuki and Amanda look around and saw a guy at the door way...


	12. new friends

Ana (xxpatixx)me- **hi there. Am so happy today!!! **

Headmaster- **why are you soo happy Ana?**

Zero-** ya it's making me sick the way you are skipping around us like that.**

i stop and go up to me- **your mean Zero Yuuki would you do me the hounter of hitting** **Zero?**

Yuuki-**ya such Ana**

_hits Zero_

Headmaster-**that had to hurt so why are you so happy Ana?**

me-**it my birthday tomorrow!!!**

Kaname comes in.

Kaname-**will happy early birthday**

_gives me a huge_

me-**thank you Kaname. you know what would make me happy?**

**Kaname-**????

Yuuki-????

Zero-????

Headmaster-** A kiss form Kaname and Zero? **

_face turn red_

me-**besides that**

Headmaster-**dont know what?**

me- **it would make me soooo happy if more people would review and tell me what they think.**

Zero-** good luck with that..**

Kaname hits Zero in the head

Kaname- dont listen to him his just stupid

then takes my hand and kiss it.

Kaname- **how old are you going to me? **

me-**17!!**

Yuuki -**that great!**

Zero-**can we go on to the story?**

me-**find Headmaster if yo u were be so kind**.

Headmaster-** yes yes. Ana or as you know her xxpatixx dose not own vampire knights **

Yuuki and Kaname hit the Headmaster

Yuuki- **you making her cry father**

Zero -**who cares go on to the story**.

me crying -enjoy

* * *

Both Yuuki and Amanda turn to see a guy at the door. "limo! Were have you been i was looking for you a little while ago but count find you." Amanda yelled at him. As she and Yuuki walk up to him. 

"Sorry I get lost" Limdo said as he look at Yuuki

"Yuuki this is my twin brother his name is limo. Limo this is Yuuki Cross" Amanda intrust them. Yuuki saw that limo had brown hair and black eyes. Even thought his eyes were black Yuuki could see sadness. The same sadness she saw in Amanda's eyes. Yuuki bowed to him.

"It a pleasure to meet you." she said

"yes, is it but i should be the one bowing to you princesses, not you to me." he said as Yuuki looked at him. Limo took Yuuki hand and kissed it.

"What are you saying brother. Why are you calling Yuuki princesses?" Amanda asked

"That because, she is one .don't tell me you don't scenes it. All witch's and whizzed at link by the princesses and that is Yuuki. Isn't that right?" he asked Yuuki Yuuki looked a little worried she don't want anyone to know this. No not yet. "Don't worry we wont tell anyone." he add with a handsome smiler.

"yes that right. I am princesses of the witch..." Yuuki said

"and vampires don't forget them." Limdo add this just plane surprised Yuuki

"OK how do you know that?" she asked

"will you are the princesses and i remember reading that the king of our kind was marred to the queen of the vampire. They had 5 daughter but only one was his daughter. But what they don't say was the there was 6 daughters and you most be the you muse. Be the youngest. The west were one of the full family's that knows this." he said

'man this guy is good he could come useful to me and my sister plans,' Yuuki thought "ya will fin you right but don't tell anyone. No one can know about it... not yet anyways. " she said "will if your family's is a full that now am the princesses i know i can tush you and Amanda so lets be friends." Yuuki said as she smiled at him

"Yes that would be for the best." Limdo and Amanda said together.

"You know there is still about 45 minuses before class stared so why don't i show you to around?" Yuuki asked

"That would be great princesses."Amanda said

"You don't have to call me that just call me Yuuki like everyone else." Amanda nod and Limdo shook his head

"No if you don't mine i would like to keep calling you princesses everyone in the school will think it a nickname." Limdo said

"will Ok come on."

35 minuses later

Yuuki had should Amanda and Limdo the school and they both like it. There were 10 minuses left in till class stared so they entered the class.

"Yuuki! Did you finish you missing work for once?" asked her teacher. He know that Yuuki never had her home work. But it was fun to make fun of her.

"Yes senpai i did finish it." Yuuki said as she walk over to her thinks. Her teacher seem to almost have a hart attack when he heard Yuuki said she was finished.

"here you go it all the missing work." Yuuki said handing them to him. "oh and this is Amanda and Limdo they are new here." she add.

"ur ya that right the Headmaster send me an e-mail yesterday." senpai said. "Will class will starting about 5 minutes so go sit next to Yuuki it seems that you 3 are friends." he add

Yuuki, Amanda and Limdo want over to her place in the class. In 5 minuses everyone was in the class. Yoir saw that Amanda was in her sit.

"um excuse me but that my spot." she said

"oh he tolled me to tolled me to sit here." Amanda said

"Yoir you can sit on the empty sit be hide Yuuki. Now were is Zero his late again!" senpai said as everyone sat down. At that moment Zero come in.

15mint later

"Ok now we are going to do a project get in to groups of 3 and come and get this blue sheet from the found table." senpai

said as he put the papers on the table.

"what do you say princesses you Amanda and me in a group it will be fun," he said as she put his feet int the desk"

"ok." both Yuuki and Amanda said together Yoir and Zero herd her. This was a first it was aways Yuuki Yoir and Zero in a group.

"Yuuki i want us to be in the same group" yori said

"oh maybe for the next project." Yuuki said with a smiler yori know there was something up. And Yuuki was telling her. Like so many other things and she was getting tired of it all...


	13. pic

A\N

sorry for taking so long to update. i get sick and ended in the hospler. (passed out 2 time) but am better now so here is the next chapter i hope you like it. and remerber to review!!!!

i do not own vampire knights, now i most go cry:(

enjoy

---------------------------------------------------

Yuuki looked at the pitcher. She could see her mother and father. She look a little more like her father. They both had the same brown hair and the said brownish-red eyes, but then she could see that she was also like her mother. They had the same pale skin, there eyes shape were the same and they had the same nose. She looked at each and every sisters, her eyes laded at the girl that looked like her. She seem to be the oldies. 'That must be Amanda.' Yuuki thought

"Where did you find this?"Yuuki asked him

"I was in that way back were no one goes I think it was the headmaster." limdo said.

"I going to keep this." Yuuki said as she pick up the book. She was going to read it later and see if she could use it some way.

30 min later

"Ya thanks Ana ya I'll see you girls tomorrow. thanks so much." Yuuki said as she said her good bye to her sister. She hang up and smiled

"She said that she will meet us tomorrow" she said

That cool will we better go talk to you tomorrow Yuuki." both Amanda and limdo said as they left to the dorms. Yuuki gave Amanda the book and told her to put it in her room.

After Yuuki looked around she nost that she couldn't find Zero anywhere. So she want to headmaster living quarters. She want in to Zero room to find him on the ground. He was lining against the wall. His eyes were red.

Yuuki know that Zero need blood. Yuuki know that if she gave Zero her blood she will have him at her fingertips, so when he finds out who she really is he wound do anything to her because of her having him her blood.

She walk to Zero. He looked at her and said "Yuuki get out of here."

Yuuki walk over to him "Zero you need blood here have mine."Yuuki pull her neck close to Zero's mouth.

"Yuuki dont do that, i don't want to do that to you." he said

"Listen Zero you my friend and i want you to be ok. understand that. now drink." Yuuki said Zero did what he was told. After he finsh Yuuki took a shower so that the blood would come out of her hair. She left Zero room with him sleeping. She want to check on the night class.

'Man I feel like I owner of this place. Am always doing all the work for both Zero and the Headmaster.' She thought as she saw that there was some in the darkness.

"Who's there!?" Yuuki shouted\asked

The 4 fighter turn around Yuuki nose it was 3 of the young girls were year or 2 older then her. The 3 of them had black curly hair and orange flame eyes, they 3 girls smiler at Yuuki.

Then there was the other she was at less in her 20's. She had long augural colored hair with one blue and one green eyes. There was silver highlights in her hair. She looked so beautiful in the moon light. She also looked at Yuuki but dont smiler. She looked at Yuuki and asked

"am here to see Kaname kuran." the woman said Yuuki know she meat business.


	14. who's there

A\N

sorry for taking so long to update. i get sick and ended in the hospler. (passed out 2 time) but am better now so here is the next chapter i hope you like it. and remerber to review!!!!

i do not own vampire knights, now i most go cry:(

enjoy

---------------------------------------------------

Yuuki looked at the pitcher. She could see her mother and father. She look a little more like her father. They both had the same brown hair and the said brownish-red eyes, but then she could see that she was also like her mother. They had the same pale skin, there eyes shape were the same and they had the same nose. She looked at each and every sisters, her eyes laded at the girl that looked like her. She seem to be the oldies. 'That must be Amanda.' Yuuki thought

"Where did you find this?"Yuuki asked him

"I was in that way back were no one goes I think it was the headmaster." limdo said.

"I going to keep this." Yuuki said as she pick up the book. She was going to read it later and see if she could use it some way.

30 min later

"Ya thanks Ana ya I'll see you girls tomorrow. thanks so much." Yuuki said as she said her good bye to her sister. She hang up and smiled

"She said that she will meet us tomorrow" she said

That cool will we better go talk to you tomorrow Yuuki." both Amanda and limdo said as they left to the dorms. Yuuki gave Amanda the book and told her to put it in her room.

After Yuuki looked around she nost that she couldn't find Zero anywhere. So she want to headmaster living quarters. She want in to Zero room to find him on the ground. He was lining against the wall. His eyes were red.

Yuuki know that Zero need blood. Yuuki know that if she gave Zero her blood she will have him at her fingertips, so when he finds out who she really is he wound do anything to her because of her having him her blood.

She walk to Zero. He looked at her and said "Yuuki get out of here."

Yuuki walk over to him "Zero you need blood here have mine."Yuuki pull her neck close to Zero's mouth.

"Yuuki dont do that, i don't want to do that to you." he said

"Listen Zero you my friend and i want you to be ok. understand that. now drink." Yuuki said Zero did what he was told. After he finsh Yuuki took a shower so that the blood would come out of her hair. She left Zero room with him sleeping. She want to check on the night class.

'Man I feel like I owner of this place. Am always doing all the work for both Zero and the Headmaster.' She thought as she saw that there was some in the darkness.

"Who's there!?" Yuuki shouted\asked

The 4 fighter turn around Yuuki nose it was 3 of the young girls were year or 2 older then her. The 3 of them had black curly hair and orange flame eyes, they 3 girls smiler at Yuuki.

Then there was the other she was at less in her 20's. She had long augural colored hair with one blue and one green eyes. There was silver highlights in her hair. She looked so beautiful in the moon light. She also looked at Yuuki but dont smiler. She looked at Yuuki and asked

"am here to see Kaname kuran." the woman said Yuuki know she meat business.


	15. she lives

ok here is a the next chapter, hope yup like it and remember to RR sorry if it so short

i do not own vampire knights , now i most go cry:(

enjoy

---------------------------------------------------

Yuuki looked at the woman and nod. "yes he is in class right now. if it is importer i can show you were it is." Yuuki said the women nodded

"yes that would be a great help. miss...?"

"Yuuki my name is Yuuki Cross. please follow me." she said

the women followed Yuuki to the night class. Yuuki nok on the door and come in.

"how may i help you cross-san asked the night class teacher

"oh sorry to intrup but there is a woman here who want to see Kaname-san." she said the teacher nod and let Kaname go. when Kaname get out of the class he saw the women

"Amy-san what are you doing here?" he asked

"am her to talk to you." she said

"i better leave you alone." Yuuki said as she left or at lest that what it looked like to them.

when she was out of sit she cast a spill that would make her invisible. she did it and she want back to see what was going on.

"Kaname i have just hear that you and the others did not do your jobs 10 years ago." Amy said

"what are you talking about we killed the princess adn the king and queen there is no way that they could live." Kaname said coldly he was outrage that Aya would think less of him and his job.

"ya you and the others did but you did not kill the youngers. she the the strongest of them all ."

"how do you know this?" Kaname asked

"i sent her when she get her powers." Amy said

"will dont worry if that so then she will come to us any time now." Kaname said

"you right but we dont know when. by the time she comes back she might have an army behind her, and then she will become the queen of both vampire adn witch." she said

"will we will be ready then. if she anything like her mother and father she will be bad for all of us." Amy lie to him

" yes , we will be ready for anything that comes our way. we will kill her and her little army." Kaname said "no matter who she is."

Yuuki listened to all this and know that jeff was right. she did need to get back to the thorn adn she also had to get back at Kaname and the others. and she know how to do. all she need was time,...


	16. plan

OK here is another chapter and i hope you like it. remember to reviewer and i Will update faster,

i do not own vampire knights

* * *

The rest of the night was normal for her. Yuuki did Her dudes and found that zero was taking a nap. she made such that the night class get to their dorms. she then want to her room and made a phone call to her sister. 

"Hello Yuuki? you know what time it is?" Ana asked on the other line

"Ya sorry but I need to talk to you. Look tomorrow when we meet I want you to bring Jeff ok." Yuuki said as quit as she could.

"urr OK but why?" Ana asked

"I'll tell you and the other tomorrow. OK now I'll see you then." Yuuki said

"ya whatever." Ana said sleepy and they hang up

"Yuuki who were you talking to?" Yori asked

"Oh Yori I thought you were sleeping " Yuuki said as she look at Yori.

"Yuuki tell me how were you talking to?" she asked again

"Oh that was a Friend of my." Yuuki said she don't know why Yori was getting all upset

"Tell me Yuuki what's going on? "

"what do you mean there's nothing going on." Yuuki lied 'Man i hate lying to her.' she thought. as Yuuki looked at Yori.

"Don't lie to me Yuuki. I know you hiding some thing form me. I know you are I can feel it, please Yuuki if there's anything I can help with tell me. Were supposed to be BFF." Yuuki looked at her friend. She could see tears come down her face. She know that she had to tell Yori about what was going on she had to there was no way around it.

"OK Yori am not human" Yuuki said not looking at Yori.

"what." Yori couldn't believe it.

30 minutes later

Yuuki tilled Yori about every think. and now Yori was shocked. "Oh Yuuki am so sorry. it most be so hard for you." she said as she hugged Yuuki.

"Ya you think. all I know is tat I have to get an army of witch's and vampire and over throw the government. Jeff said that he know others that want the Roley family back in power." she said

"Yuuki if you need anything just tell me I'm on your side all the way." Yori said

"Thanks but ya we better sleep we have class Tomorrow and do you want to come with me to morrow? Am shun my sister would love to meet you," Yuuki asked

"OK i want to meet them too." and wit that they fell asleep

The next day they woke up and get change. they then want to meet up with Amanda and Limdo.

"Hey there guys !" Yuuki said as they said their hellos. Yuuki told them that Yori now know what was going on. she then filled them in what happen the night before about the lady name Amy.

"Any is the head of the witch's. she hates half birds. and she is SO eviler. she the one that will have any vampire\witch child killed, and those girl with her are also half which and vampires but she lets them live because they are her half sisters." Limdo told them. Yuuki could not believe there was some one so cruel in the world.

"Will she will be nok off her plaster soon." Yuuki said

"Why do you say that Yuuki?" Amanda asked

"Because am going to take back the Thorn as princesses and future queen of both worlds." Yuuki said

"That would be great princesses but for tat we need a plan." Limdo tolled them

"Ya i know that why when we go see my friends we are going to make a plan. It will take a while but as long as i stay on the low low they wont find me." she said

They all nod. They then head to their first hour class.

after school

Yuuki told The head master that she had to go out ad meet her fried and asked them a full think about were they have travel for the project he gave them all promise to go.

They get to the cafe were one of Yuuki's sister called out to her.

"HEY Yuuki OVER HERE" Kim yelled Yuuki waved to them and they walk over to them.

"Hey there girls this

"Hey there girls I want you to meet Yori Amanda and Limdo" Yuuki said pointing to her friends " guys this is Ana, Brittany, Kim, Alyssa and that Jeff." she said.

"Nice to meet ya." Ana said

"So why did you want me to come here Yuuki is there something going on?" Jeff asked

"Ya what going on is that i want you to call up as many as vampire or which that want the Roley family back and then them to come to cross Academy; because we are going to bruit an Army so that we can fight the government." everyone but Yori Amanda and Limdo looked surprise.


	17. wisky, barand, vaca and rume

OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! hope you are liking the story. i want to thank everyone who reviewed!!! oh and i have a new Vk story it's a crossover with the X-man you know the newer cartoon it call 'what is happened to me?' i hope you will take your time and RR that one too, will any ways i want some more Reviews on this chapter!!

i do not own vampire knights but if i did i would SO put Yuuki and Kaname as a couple!!

sorry if there are some misspelled words,

* * *

"Are you such Yuuki you wan to do that?" Jeff asked Yuuki nod

"Ya I now know that if I just sat down and do nothing they will find me and kill me like am nothing to them. so now when they do find me they will have to fight me and to do that i need to have an army of my own. I will make such that they will suffer, like they made us suffer and our sister. we have to do this for all thoughts who was killed by Amy!!' Yuuki said and for once she felt like she could do smithing that will change.

"OK I'll call them and tell them to meet us here. Then we will fighter something out for them to go to the school.' Yuuki nod and thank him .

1 hour later

Yuuki and their other left the cafe after they were done with th question for their project. They had all decide to meet up once Jeff get his friends to come which was in a week at one of Yuuki's sister houses. Ana, Kim and Alyssa told them they were going to take them some think that they could use for the project.

"So what did you guys think of my sisters?" Yuuki asked as they head back

"They are so cool Yuuki your lucky." Amanda and Yoir said they seem to be getting along quit will,

"Ya will i think you guys should come when I go over their house. they have plant of rooms so theres no provem." Yuuki said as they arrived at school again.

Saturday night

Yuuki was in the living room as the Headmaster and Zero were once again leaving. they said that had to meet a girl name Amy. Yuuki know what it was about. to day she would be alone because Kaname also had to go.

"OK Yuuki we have to go now take care. we're be back by 12:00am" ok Yuuki nod

"Bye Headmaster bye Zero." she said as they left. when they did Yuuki pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kim hey the Headmaster and Zero are gone you think you could bring me something?" Yuuki asked

"Ya what is it?" she asked

"oh not much just some vaca, rume, brandy and wisky." she said

"Urr. ok is that all?" Kim asked she so don't want to know what her sister was going to do with it.

"Ya that all." and with that she hang up..

* * *

Now i wanter what she wants that for??... will if yo wamt to know then reviews 


	18. no title

A\N hi there everyone!! here is the next chapter and sorry for taking so long. thank you for those who took their time review!! sorry that its so shourt

i** not own vampire knights **enjoy

* * *

40 minutes later Kim come will the vaca, rume, brandy and wisky. 

"thanks Kim i own you one," Yuuki said as she took it.

"ya no prov. so are you going to have a party or what?" she asked

"no i'll tell you next week. ok will thanks." Yuuki said as Kim Left.

Yuuki want to the kitchen and took out all of the drinks and dumed them out. she left a carton of juices and domed only half of it. she then poured the vaca, rume, brandy and wisky into it. she then put it back and hid what was left in her room.she lad on her bed and thought of how thinks have change. as she did she feel asleep.

4 hour later  
the headmaster and zero come home to find that Yuuki was asleep so they want to eat something and when they did they found that there was only juice so they took it and drank it. after the first 2 cups of it they were drunk off their ass. As Yuuki know they would be. as zero looked at the headmaster he saw Yuuki instilled and want over the the headmaster and Kiss him. **(yes he kissed the headmaster he thinks it Yuuki**..) after a full minutes they walk up setter were they drop one of the frames. which woke Yuuki up. she know what was going on and wait for a while.

the headmaster and zero were zero's room and they were doing god know what. **(sorry but not good with male and male lemons)**

when Yuuki hear that everything was quit she want to get her camera and want to the room know they were asleep. she then want in the room and took a pitcher of them. she then smiled and left to get some more sleep and to plan her next step on her revenge and boy it was going to be sweet...


	19. meeting and the girl talk

A\N hi there everyone!! i updated this story, so please review!! i an a little disapont in you guys that dont. so do so and if any of you have any ideas i would love to hare them

i** not own vampire knights **

* * *

with zero and headmaster

the Headmaster had his head on zero's shoulder and as they woke up he said "my son that is now my lover." at those word zero wok up and saw the headmaster in his room then he norths that nether of them had no cloth on. at that moment zero felt like he could die. He push the headmaster out of his room and yelled at him to get out the headmaster had also nos and know what had happen. he get dress and left.

with Yuki

Yuki lad in bed think o ways to get back at kaname and zero again until she hear zero's yells.She get up and looked out in the hall to see a ruining headmaster going to his room. she had an evil smiler on her face.

lather that day

Yuki get relay to go over Ana's and Brittany's house to meet everyone that will be with them. as she left she called out "HEADMASTER AM LEAVING BE BACK WHEN EVER." she called as she head to the door the headmaster walk behind her

"ok Yuki but please don't yell i have a head acid." he said as he gave Yuki some money and she left.

at Ana's and Brittany's house.

Yuki arrived to see that there were at less 30 others that she had never meet. Jeff walk over to her and pulled her to the front."OK EVERYONE THIS THE FUCHER QUEEN OF BOTH WHICH AND VAMPIRES SHE IS KNOWN AS YUKI. BUT HER REAL NAME IS HIKARI!" he yelled everyone one cheesed

"THANK YOU FOR COMING I KNOW THAT ALL OF YOU WANT ME AND MY FAMILY BACK IN POWER BUT TO DO THIS I NEED ALL OF YOU TO STAN BY MY SIDE AS ONE. SOME OF US ARE WHICH, SOME ARE VAMPER AND AND OTHERS ARE BOTH. BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, ALL I CARE IS FOR EVERYONE TO GET ALONG WE NEED EACH OTHER. FIRST THINK IS THAT WE WILL MEET HERE EVERY SATURDAY AND I WANT YOU ALL TO DO TO CROSS ACADEMY. THIS WAY WE CAN SEE WHAT THEY ARE PLANING." Yuki stop for a moment and looked at everyone. they all seem to understand what she was saying. "OK THEN TODAY WE WILL GO THOUGHT WHO IS HER AND WHAT CLASS YOU WILL BE IN NEAR THE NIGHT CLASS O DAY CLASS WE WILL ALSO DEICED MISSES OF EACH ONE OF US TO DO IN GROUPS." Everyone nod and they when to sight their names and information on paper. Yuki get a change to meet every one and deiced that they were all going to go to the same school. but they had to act like they don't know each other.

after wards

Jeff took Yuki home for the night it was around 8:00pm and she had class tomorrow. everyone had deiced to join the school at different times so that no one would northers them as much.

"thanks for the rid Jeff i owe you one." Yuki said as she get out of the care.

"Yuki want i was wardering if you want what are you going to do over winter brake?" he asked

"of that am going to asked the headmaster to let me stay with Ana and the others for 3 weeks why do you asked?"

"oh no reason just wandering will see ya next Saturday," he said and with that he left. Yuki want in her room to see yoir was back along with Amanda and Limdo

"hi Yuki sorry we don't go to the meeting we get tied up with some family stuff you know," Amanda said as she want over to greet her.

"no prov it want will so don't worry." Yuki said "yoir you should try and come to the next one too. we need all the help we can get." Yuki said as she hugged yoir.

"ok Yuki i'll do anything to help you out." they smiled at each other and after a while in their room they kick limdo out and the girls began to talk

"so Yuki did you see Jeff?" Amanda asked

"ya i did."

"SO?" asked yoir

"so what?" Yuki asked not relay knowing were this was going.

"So what do you think about him?" Amanda asked

"oh that i think he a good guy cute sweet and a good friends." Yuki said

"that all" yoir asked

"will ya why?" Yuki asked with a swaetdroop on her forehead

"Oh my God Yuki you haven't northers have you?" Amanda asked

"Northes what?" Yuki asked

"that Jeff like you."

"will ya we are friends" Yuki said this made the girls fall off their beds.

"Yuki i mean he like like you you know the type of like that could turn to love." Amanda said not believing how hard head Yuki was.

"will of course i haven northers i mean we're just good friends." she said"

"Yuki we love you but you have to see this stuff for you self i mean that guy is crazy about you." Yoir said

"what ever" Yuki said she relay don't want to head this from her friends. she don't think about Jeff like that she could't or could she...


	20. she at it again

ok i update this chapter is for Kazukami who's tumb dirve borke and count update her story hope you like this chapter kazukami..

if you want me to Update faster then RR!!

enjoy

i do not own Vampire knight or Fruts basket

* * *

the rest of the night Yuki and her friends talk about what she did to the Headmasterr and Zero. Both Yoir and Amanda laugh their head off when the heard what happen. Yuki ended up should them the pitcher which made them laugh so hared that they couldn't breath.

The weeks passed and it was winter bract. Yuki gave the book that Limdo find to her sister and they kept it. All of the members of Yuki's army were now in school all but her sister who were going to join right after break. They have had sister that Yuki along with Yoir,Amanda and limdo would stay with them in winter break, of course Yuki want to do something to the Headmasterr,Zero and Kanamebefore she left home for break but she don't know how yet. it was the first day of winter break and she was having dinner with the Headmasterr, Zero and kaname. Zero and Kanamekelp giving each other drudly looks. Look just played with her food she don't like the food that her "father" maked. as she eat her first carrot the door bell rang. she stood up and want to get it to find Touga Yagari the man that shoot he mother.

"Hello little girl. and how have you been?" he asked as he walk passed her.

"Find we were just eating dinning room want to join us?" Yuki asked tiring to not kill him.

"ya such " he answer he followed Yuki to the dinning room. she have him a place and sat down.

"Master what are you doing here?" Zero asked

"am here for winder break to see my favorite student." he said missing Zero hair.

Touga and the Headmasterr became to talk about something. Yuki wasn't relay listening in till

"yes but sometime time people do thinks that are so wrong but it feels soo right," this made Yuki giggled and Zero took out his gun to his forehead.

"Shut up" Zero said coldly. before anyone could say thing the phone rain and she want to get it,

"hello"

"Hey Yuki think you can come over?" Kim asked

"Don't know let me asked" Yuki walk to the kitchen and said "Headmasterr do you think i can go over a friends house? I'll be home at 10."

"ur sure but make it 9:45 and one of your friends have to gave you a ride back."

"Deal" she walk back to the phone "ya i can pick me up?"

"ya see you in 5" and with that they hang up. Yuki want back to the dinning room and pick up her plate and enter the kitchen when she had a great idea..

she took out the juice again and dumped everything in the sink. she then said a spill and her vaca, rume, brandy and wisky from last time and put the last of it in the bottler. She then put it back and wash her discs. she know by the time she get back the 4 of them would be drunk off their ass. she she wash her discs and went back in the dinning room.

"ok have to go my friend is here by now see ya later." she said as she left.

5 minter later

her and Kim get to her house and they entered to see that Yoir, Amanda, limdo and Jeff were there already.

"Hi guys what up." Yuki asked as she took a beer off the table and dank it.

"find" they said Yuki looked at Jeff he was the type of guy that was sweet and kind but hid it with looking all gangster and it worked for him. he looked like the type of guy her father would hate to find he with...

she gave them an eviler smiler

"Jeff would you do me a favor?" Yuki asked

"ur such what is it?"

"would you come over to my place and sleep with me?" she asked everyone looked at her and Jeff turn red...

* * *

So what did you guys think sorry for taking so long to Update I had school work and I was re-witting my other story called "what's happening to me?" hope you guys read that one it a cross over with X-man and Vampire knights. will that all have to update the other story now Bye for now 


	21. new plan

sorry this is so Short tell me what you think about it and if you have an idea i would love to hear it. am kinda hitting a wither block here so if you have any idea please tell me..

i do not own vampire knight

* * *

"Yuki!!what the hell with you you just stared drinking your first beer it to early to say stupid things." Brittany said as she check Yuki forehead.

"I know that but we're not going to do anything. Just listen before I left I dumbed all the juice out and now there is one one type of juicily left which i put something in it. and by the time I get home they will be dunk off their ass, and I can take this time to take Jeff home and we can make it look like he send the night together," Yuki expand.

"You know what that a great idea!!" Ana said as she went thought her 2nd beer.

"Ya it is it would kill them but what if the headmaster Tris and punish you?" Yori asked

"Will then I'll show him the photo of him and Zero together and tell him if he punish me then I will call some friends to put it on line." Yuki answered "SO what do you say Jeff ?" Yuki asked.

"Ur ya sure I'll help you out Yuki." he said his face still read."

" Alright you the best Jeff!" Yuki yelled as she got up and hugged him. The rest of the time Yuki and the other were talk about how will everyone was doing in their group and that there were more vamper in the night class that were joining. people that they could trust. They put a spell on everyone that was in the army so that if they let anything slip out they will know who it was. At 10:34 Yuki and Jeff left together. They said their good bye and left.

with the headmaster and the other.

The headmaster had served everyone juice to drink as they wait for Yuki to come back home. but after the 3 cup everyone was a littler out of it, Zero and kaname were on the sofa and both looked like they were going to pass out at any minute. the headmaster was sitting on the lazy Chile and Toge was in his Chile. non of them were use to drink, and they waited they thought they saw Yuki come in but she was not alone she was kissing a guy. They were heading to her room. but before anyone could do something They all passed out...


	22. the kiss

**_sorry for taking a long time tell me what you think about this chapter i made it longer but here it is plaese reviews and sorry fpr the bad grammer and spelling ._**

**_I do not own vampire knight_**

Yuki and Jeff spend the night watch moves and talk about the plans that had to be talk over. when it come to be around 4am Yuki went to her bathroom and change in to a tube top and short shots, and Jeff just took off his shirt and his pants just wearing his black boxers now. Yuki noshed that he had a 6 pack and was vary hot.. He smiled at Yuki when he saw her blush, yuki just turn alway. she handed him a blanket.

"Thanks" he said as he took it. They get into bed Yuki put her head on Jeff's chest and Jeff put his arm around her waist and they slept.

**Next day at 9:00am**

Zero and the others woke up with a killer headaches. All of a sudden they remember what they all saw and ran to Yuki room hoping that she was in her be alone. They open her door ad turn on the light to see Yuki sleeping next to Jeff. they all stood there shocked at the sit. Zero and Kaname were really to Kill Jeff the headmaster also wanted to kill him but deep deep inside he waned Jeff for himself. (Wink wink ) and Touga just looks at this and just said

"I always know this would happen one day but I guess it would be with one of you Two and not some guy who got her drunk." he said pointing to the beer bothers on the flood. This just angered Zero and Kaname even more.

"HEY TURN THE BLOOD-LY LIGHT OFF WE'ER TRYING TO SLEEP!" Jeff yelled as he pulled Yuki closer to him. That was it Zero and Kaname were about to go and bit the crap out of Jeff but the Headmaster and Toge pulled the to vampire away. They turn the light off and pulled the 2 young men to the living room.

**10 minutes later**

Yuki and Jeff work up and looked at each other and laughter it as even better than they thought it would be.

"Come on you can take a shower and then I can go in after you." Yuki said as she thought a tower to Jeff

"Thank be out in 10." he said

25 **minutes later**

Yuki was really to make them pay some more . So They walk to the down stairs and when they saw that they were in the living room which they had to pass to get to the outside. So Jeff. Went behind her and hugged her as they walk out.. Everyone looked at them when they entered.

"DAD your up I thought that you were still asleep!" Yuki yelled as she looked at them.

"Ya we were but then we saw something we don't like so who is this young man?" The Headmaster asked

"Um this is Jeff his my boyfriend." Yuki said as Jeff kissed her forehead.

"Wha-" all the guys looked at Yuki they had no clue that Yuki know guys outside of school. They know that she know some girls but no guys.

"Yuki I have to go." Jeff said as she looked at all the guys. He know who was Kaname right away. They both had the same power and he know he had to leave soon or Kaname would find out what he was.

"OK I'll walk you to the door." Yuki said as he put his arm around her waist. He then slid his hand under her shut just to make them even madder, which worked. They walk out side and Yuki gave him a deadly look, but then just laughter. She pulled away.

"See you later I think are going to Brittany's place tonight. So I'll see you when you come over." Jeff nod and left. Yuki went back to the living room and at that moment her cell phone went off. Everyone just looked at her.

"Hello?"

"Yuki hey it me Alyssa. Hey listen we going to pick you up in an hour so get you things really."

"Ya ok thanks for calling. See you then I have to go talk to you in a bit." Yuki then hang up

"Yuki since when do you drink and since when do you have a cell phone?" asked the headmaster not remember getting her a phone.

"um about 5 mouths ago and I get the phone with the job that I have ." Yuki said as she head back to her room. "Now I have to go pack my friend will be here in an hour they had to change our plan and I have to go today and come back for X-mas." Yuki said

"NO YOU DON'T YOU NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" yelled the headmaster. Yuki turn

"UN sorry to say this old man but I already made plans to go so you not going to stop me ok." Yuki said simply

"YOU THINK AM GOING TO LET YOU GO HAVE FUN AFTER WHAT HAPPEN HERE?" the Headmaster yelled at her once more.

"Ya arn't you the one that said 'there are time we do things that was so wrong but feel so right.'? And you have no right to tell me what to do."

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO WHEN MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS ACTING LIKE A FIRST GRAD WHORE!" The headmaster Yelled

Yuki looked at the headmaster he seem to regret what he just said but it don't stop her she thought a pitcher to saw him and Zero making such they where the only ones that could see it. h "Ya am a whore when I sleep with the guy that am going out with but what about you and zero? It ok for you two too?" she asked as they looked at the pitcher.

"Where did you get this?" zero asked

"I took it and if I can't go I will call my friend up and she will be ready to put it online where everyone can see it at that vary moment." Yuki said

"F...FINE But you will have to clean the storing room by yourself and that that now go get really." the headmaster said as Yuki left to her room he rip the pitcher

" ya That how you raise a daughter." Touga mumbled "you never call a girl a whore because they will always turn things around on you." he said

"That guy is dead" was all that Kaname could say

with Yuki

"Whore huh will I'll show you." Yuki said as she took off her clothes and put on a black mine skirt and a black tub top that was above her belly button. the knee high black boots. She put dark make-up on her and get her cell phone.

"Ya Yuki?"

"Kim can you guys come pick me up now please I don't want to be here anymore." Yuki said as she look at her watch

"ya such be there in 10 or less"

"thanks see ya."

**10 later**

Yuki saw that her sister and friends were right out side she took her backpack and ran off.

"GOING OLD MAN" Yuki yelled as she entered the kitchen to see that kaname was there

"Yuki his gone along with zero and Touga. pleas just wait for a minuet tell me what wrong?" he asked

"um nothing kaname I just have to go." she said trying to leave but he took her arm and pulled her to him

"Yuki stop it. I don't know what got you like this but pleas just go back to what you use to be." he said as he pulled her closer to him and he leaned down and kiss Yuki. Yuki froze for a moment but then kissed him back. she couldn't help it. He was the on that she loved. but then images of her parents on the floor come back and she pulled back she know that if he know who she really was he would kill her with out a second thought.

"I have to go My friends are here, tell the Old man I said good bye" she said she then ran out to her sisters and they drove off. they all saw that Yuki was crying.

"I don't know if I can keep this up. We need to hurry." Yuki said as she wiped her treas.

ok that all tell me what you think


	23. feel at home

**ok am done updating all of the chapters and I add much more to it so you would like to go back and read it tell me what you think about it. will remember to review**

**I do not own Vampire knight now I must go cry..--**

They arrived at Kim's place that was just outside of town where the would where Kim always like the woods and Yuki had like it when she went to visit about 3 mouths ago.

"Yuki we know you can still hang in there." Alyssa said she was the first to speak since they went to get her.

"but but …it huts I can't hurt Kaname like he hurt our parents I love him to much." Yuki sobbed

"Yuki please we need you not just us but other half witch and vampire as will. If you don't take back the thrown then that evil which is going to kill us all!! If the headmaster and the others don't find the 'true' hire then they will end up killing us all and then what are we going to do? They will kill us, out friends and evenly they will kill you if you don't act now." Kim said tears on her face

"Yuki honey if you really love them then we will not hurt then but please you saw how they treat us at the bar\cafe. They see us as dirt a waste of space. "Ana add Yuki know that they where telling the ture it was not fair that they had to suffer for her being a cowered.

"Yes your right am sorry." She said

"don't be you have every right to dute but that why you have us we will try and make you see things a little more clearly but we don't want you to loss hope. Yuki when the day comes and they find out who you really are then it will be too late they will not have the hart to kill you and that will be use to our avenge that and we have about 4 others that join us from the night class. We made such they are not spies they want to help and Suzuna and Eiachi will being them to tonight meeting and we will get things more seter. But until then why don't you go and get some sleep? Your going to need it" Brittany said as Ana took her to her room caring her bag….

"thank you" she said as she left. Ana and Yuki walked up the stairs. Yuki don't know her way around here it was where Kim and Alyssa lived and don't come much. She saw some of the same pich as in Brittany's and Ana house but there where some she never saw before. She like looking at them it gave her a sence of knowing her sister longer then she really did. Her eyes stopped to a pich that was not take long along . there she was with all of her sister they where all smiling they hugged each other as if they would never let go of each other,

"that's my favorite picture out of all the ones we have. Yuki you don't know how much so many half white half vampire are at hiding how many of them hope no one will ever lead what they are. Yuki please you are their only hope our only hope." she sid as tears fell. Of all the time she know her sister Yuki never saw Ana cry she always tried to act stronger she always acted like she was too happy to cry but now her she was crying unfound of her.

"ok am sorry I shouldn't have given up so easily you and their others are right." Yuki said as they hugged

"you know if there is anything on your mine you can tell me. Now go to sleep Yoir will come and get you when dinner is really." Ana said as she pushed Yuki into a room and put her bag on the grown.

"thanks sis and night-night." Yuki said as she went into bed and feel asleep feel more at home then she ever had in her life.


	24. book and yuki hangs up on headmater

_**ok here sorry about taking so long i hope you not all too mad at me will anyways here it is i will try and update thers soon too please Review and tell me what you think if you have an idea then go ahead and tell me i would love to hear it **_

_**..i do not own vampire knight but i do wish i did..**_

_**With kaname 2 hours after yuki left**_

Kaname was waiting for the headmaster, Touga and zero to come back but all he could think about was Yuki. Yes yuki and the kiss they shared he could see in her eyes that she love him but there was more there she also hate disapproved, there was so much feeling in her eyes that it looked like she was hiding something from them. He hared it when he hid things from him but there was nothing he could do. A full more minter and the headmaster Touga and zero come back.

"what did Amy want?" kaname asked them

"she told us go to go to where the king and queen use to live there are photos of the princess there and with that we can see what the youngest girl looks like." the headmaster said

"but that will take about an hour or so it outside of the village and I hear that 2 of the princess still live around there and own the lands they would never let us go thought unless we want them to know their little sister is alive. " kaname said as they all sat down.

"yes and am such they are all together. " the headmaster said

"we could sneak in the land I mean come on they will never notches unless they are outside and in this cold they wound go out for a thing am such." said zero. The others just nodded

"headmaster here is the adders of where Yuki is staying and number of the place" kaname just remembering what Yuki gave him before leaving. The headmaster took it and looked at it In shook.

"kaname please tell me this is a joke" he said

"no, why? she gave it to me."

"kaname this is where 2 of the princess live and the land we have to sneak on to. " the headmaster said as he looked at it closer. How did Yuki meet them why was she with them? How could she make friends with them? couldn't she see that they are vampires? What will happen if they did something to her? He had to call to make such she was ok and make such that Yuki know who she was with. He picked up the phone and dieted the number…

_**With Yuki**_

Yuki wok up 2 house later and got really to go down stairs to see everyone but as she did she hared the phone ring

"Hello," come Yoir voice

"Headmaster!? What are you calling for?" she asked

"me I'm here with Yuki and our friends." she stopped for a moment and then said "Yuki is resting right now she was mad when she got here and just want to sle-wait she just coming down the stairs wait for a minute." Yoir looked at me and "Yuki its the headmaster he wants to talk to you" she said and took the phone.

"What do YOU want?" I asked coldly "did you forget to say something to me if you did you can just want until I come home and that's if I come home." I said not caring what he had to say at the moment.

"Yuki you have to come back here bring Yoir with you. You both are in danger those girls can hurt you they are vampire\witches." this took Yuki off gaud. But she kept her cool

"ya so what? I know they told me the first day we meat and as you can see they haven't hurt me, now if that all I have to go dinner is really and no am not dinner" she said as she was about to hang the phone

"Yuki don't be like this I worry am your father after all." he said this got on her nerves he always said this when he wanted her to do something

"oh a father don't call their daughter whore, headmaster so your so not my father so now leave me alone !" yuki said calmly and coldly at the same time. The headmaster kept quit, she then hand the phone and blocked the number so they would not call anymore. She then sat down with her friends and family and eat as they talked about what just happen.

_**With the headmaster and the others**_

The headmaster looked at the phone and said in a dull morbid voice "she knows and don't want to come home… she hanged up on me. For calling her a whore." he looked at the others Touga had a I told you look. Kanaem and zero looked worried

"we have to go get her!! We cant let her be with them . They can hurt her!!" the headmaster yelled as they all went to his car and took an hour ride to 'save' Yuki…..


	25. they dont listen

_**Hi there everyone wow this was like my first story I write and am still not done!! Lol will sorry for taking so long but I updated finally and I also change the ending of the last chapter not much thought just the last part so just go back and read it if you have to and tell me what you think of this chapter^^**_

_**I do not own vampire knight. **_

_**Btw if you guys like harry potter and vampire knight crossover then go check out Yuki Riddle by Nightmare yori ! Its really good and she won't update unless there are more R&R so plz read it and revwile it!! Its really good I think and am such that you guys might like it too. Will that all ^^**_

_**Yuki and her sister still Brittany pov**_

Once we got done eating we all went to watch a scary movie. We watch The bogyman Yuki and Yori where sitting on the flood as the others where on the sofas each one where getting a little nerves the girl was looking around the house.…. And then someone ring the door everyone jumped..

"I'll get it." I said as I got up got up. Before I left the room I looked at everyone friends and our family where all together as if there was nothing in the world we would rather do and it was truth we have become a big family and Yuki was the one who broth us all together. I went to see who was at the door with a smile on my face. Am the oldest of the family and I loved them all so much, I don't know what I would do without them. Once I got at the door I saw the men that killed my family my smile left my face and I gave them a cold look

"What do you want?" I asked them as they looked at me.

"We are here to get Yuki and Yoir and get them out of here before you do something to them." the old man said he was the headmaster that what Yuki calls him.

"Oh I would think the people who would hurt her would be you. I mean you do go around killing others." I said

"knock that off and let us in." kaname said at that moment both Yuki and Yoir and all 4 of them came in to the house and into the living room,, I just walked after them

_**Yuki pov **_

Both Yori and me yelled as the guys uncle was being killed

We pulled over the blanket over our heads. I could hear our friends laughing a little. And someone running into the door

"YUKI?" I hear the headmaster yell I quietly took the blanket off of use and we looked at the door only to see the headmaster, Zero, Kaname and Touga there. I got mad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at them

"Yuki Yoir we are taking both of you home right now." Zero said as he went to get us he gapped our arm and tried to drag us always from our friend.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I pulled my arm always from his grip and help Yori with her arm. The next think that zero can remember was limo and Jeff holding him to the wall each one on each side.

"Don't you ever touch them again!" Limo said as he held him formally.

"or you will have to deal with us" Jeff added as he let him go.

"You have no right to be in this house Yuki and Yori are here to hang out with their friends and they can do so with out you bugging them. " Amanda said looking at them coldly.

"thanks right Yuki has the right to just be a teenager and hang out with friend for a few nights with out vampires or vampire hunters,. We may be winches\vampires but unlike you we see the need of her to be normal even if its with us. She has the right to have that don't she?" kim asked them

"Yuki you have to come home this is not where you can be 'normal' you can do that when your at home." the headmaster said and I shook my head

"How can I? I have to train remember? that not normal. Its not normal to not go out and be able to sleep over my friends house and only be friends with the kids in school and only having one true friend, its not normal letting my 'father' and I use that word loosely , it not normal to let my father tell me who I should be friends with and who not to, its not normal to know about vampires. Its not normal to nor remember the first 5 years of my life! Nothing in my life have been normal and now that I have ever a little bit of normal in it with have more friend no matter what they are you want to take that always from me? How can you do that? You always take everything from me!! Its not fair!! Am tried of acting like everything is ok am so tired but you don't seem to understand that do you? I want a normal life!! Even if its not all too normal I still want it." I said I could feel Yori and Amanda hand on my shoulder.

"just let me have this one thing to have friends outside of school. Let me have friends who are older them me and the same age as me! Let me have some guy friends beside Zero and kaname who don't even talk to me that much?" I pured my hart out everything I was saying ws true I never went agset what they told me I always did it kaname and zero where my only guy friends, Yori no matter how much I loved her as a sister was my only friend , and being with my sisters, Amanda, limo and Jeff made me happy it made me feel like I had more to live for and they did take everything always from me at a young age even thought I just found out just a few weeks ago.

"Yuki its too dangers to be here you have to understand that" kaname said as he got close to me but I pulled always from his torch.

" No you try and understand they are my friends and I know they would not do anything to me so just leave you your not going to listen to anything I'm saying!" I yelled at them and I turn around.

"You head her leave before me and limo thought you out." Jeff said.

Slowly they left and the others just came around me.

"I'm sorry for that I don't want that to happen it just did and I thought they might listen to what I had to say but they didn't its like like am nothing to them." I said

"don't worry Yuki we are here and we do listen.' Alyssa said as she and the other pulled me into a hug.

"thank you I don't know what I would do with out you guys. I love you all so much.." I said and they smiled at me and we let go and watch the rest of the movie……


End file.
